Watchful Eyes
by japan-fan13
Summary: The war is just beginning and Hermione is kidnapped on her first day at work for the Order. She is then sent to work as slave in the Malfoy household. HGxDM pairing but DEFINITELY NOT A LOVE STORY! Rated T for now, might change though.


_Okay I'm just taking a shot at this. I've never written for fanfiction but I've had this idea in my head for awhile. There will be a somewhat graphic rape scene, abuse and drug use, just to warn. If I get reviews I'll update if not I won't bother. :) I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. JK Rowling owns the characters and places!_

* * *

**Prologue**

I awoke to a loud bang from downstairs and jumped out of bed, wand at the ready. I walked down the windy staircase in the Burrow quietly, almost silently. I was shaking nervously, wondering what I was going to find at the bottom of the stairs. I overstepped the third to last step, knowing that it creaked if stepped on. I saw that the living room was empty and then heard shouting in the kitchen. It sounded like Ron yelling at someone. I ran the remainder of the way and into the kitchen where I saw Ron and George in a heated discussion.

"Oh Hermione. Did my git of a brother wake you?" Ron asked.

"Oh no, no, I only thought that a death eater forced entry into the house and was in the middle of killing you, that's all." I scoffed.

"Don't blame me!" he defended, "Blame this moron here." He pointed to George who was now picking up a box that had a blown top.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down and rubbing my eyes. I had barely fallen asleep when I was so rudely awakened.

"George here decided to bring his new invention home and try it out. Why don't you tell her what it is?"

"Well um... it's sort of like an alarm. All you have to do is drop this box and it explodes, creating a loud boom that can be heard only in the house it was set off in." George said.

"Well that isn't so bad." I yawned. "Just be glad your mother isn't here. She would have had a heart attack."

"Exactly my point." Ron said nodding his head and sitting down across from Hermione. "Oi, where is mum anyway?"

"Working on another project for the Order I suppose." I wasn't exactly sure, she should have been back hours ago, that is if everything had gone according to plan.

Ron slouched and his eyes looked worried.

"Don't worry Ron," George said as he walked out the door, "I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

But he was wrong. She never came back. Mr. Weasley and a few of the other members found her body hours later. She had been murdered by one of the many death eaters still alive.

The war was just beginning and more and more deaths were showing up in the _Daily Prophet _each week. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been shut down over the summer and was now being used as a safe haven for witches and wizards who were being watched by the death eaters. It was also the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Headmistress McGonagall was forced to shut down the school when almost every student had sent a letter saying they would not be returning due to the well known circumstances. Ron and I, along with a few other fellow ex-students that belonged to every house other than Slytherin, had been staying at the Burrow to have some time to enjoy our last few days as non members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm nervous." I said quietly as we all sat around the table, maybe for the last time. I looked around at all of my friends, their once happy faces strained by stress. On my right was Ron, then Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Fred and George, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil and last but not least Dean Thomas. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night, a night to remember, but no one could take their minds off of what was to come.

"We all are Hermione." Ron said patting my hand awkwardly.

We had a falling out a few months ago and now things were a bit awkward between us. Soon we wouldn't be seeing much of each other, we wouldn't be seeing anyone really. I felt an odd tingling sensation on the back of my neck as if someone were watching me from behind. I turned around quickly and looked out the window. Nothing was there but I could have sworn I saw a face move quickly away as soon as I turned around.

**_

* * *

Please review if you want more!_**


End file.
